buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toquotebuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Angel The Changling Wife.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoSlider (Talk) 16:21, 12 May 2012 Images I see you have uploaded several of images of merchandise (figurines). One problem is that you have used the Non-free television screenshot template, which does not apply. Please correctly identify the source of the photos and why they should be considered free to use on this site. Otherwise, the images will need to be removed for copyright reasons. DinoSlider 14:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC *Thanks again! I went back and added in the Non-free Promo Pic Template. I'm pretty new at doing wiki's altogether so it's been an interesting learning experience. If this still isn't the correct template, how do I go about getting them removed so I reformat the page differently. I appreciate all the help! ToQuoteBuffy *As the person who uploaded the photos, you are ultimately responsible for applying the correct license. Since I don't know where the photos came from, I don't know if this is the correct template, but I can tell they are not screenshots. They do look suspiciously like product shots from an online merchant. If so, I would suggest you check out the website you got them from and check out the copyright info. Most retailers don't take kindly to their photos being used without their permission. Aside from the legal issue, the intent of this site is to document the stories and characters, not the memorabilia and merchandise. Out-of-universe items like episodes, comics, actors, etc. have pages because of their link to the narrative. I see no such link with these items and seriously question whether they belong at all. As it stands right now, the Buffy Busts and Statues page is an orphan and I cannot foresee any legitimate links in the future. As such, it is probably a candidate for deletion. DinoSlider 13:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *In that case, why have a merchandise section at all? Please go ahead and delete them and I would also suggest to delete the entire merchandise section as other people who come and are new may also be confused and try to add alternate items on the page, which as you say do not need to be on here. -ToQuoteBuffy 10:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *How do other wikias such as Wookiepedia and Memory Alpha deal with this? --Paul van Gent 19:02, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *Wookiepedia has the toys laid out in "issues" and then a link detailing what was in each issue. I've updated the page to just list them out with no links to descriptions. There was another that listed them out with descriptions next to each one, which is what I may do. I think it's just a little silly to have a merchandise section if you shouldn't add merchandise to it. I own quite a few things that aren't listed there and though it would be nice to have that stuff all documented somewhere. By definition of the wiki - Buffyverse Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spin-off Angel. The wiki format allows any registered user to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Buffyverse fans. Database to me means it should include not just characters and storie, but everything related, but that's just my two cents. ToQuoteBuffy 14:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :To my knowledge, there is no "merchandise section" on this site. There is a merchandise category, which includes comics, novels, videos, etc. which are linked to from other pages. The point that you seem to be missing is you have created an orphan and those are subject to deletion. Without interlinking pages, you don't have a wiki, but simply a collection of pages. The comments about the legitimacy of the merchandise pages were my own; however, the comments about the copyrights of the images are Wikia policy. DinoSlider 00:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I understand about the copyright and I am in agreement with you on that front. If you feel it is an orphan page, please feel free to delete it along with all the pictures. It frankly isn't worth the time we've spent discussing it. Thanks for the help. You're really an asset to this community. ToQuoteBuffy 20:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) framework for comics Hi Toquotebuffy, I've noticed your great contributions here these past days. I think it's especially great that you are adding pages for individual comic issues; I've been doing that for the Spike comics. So, I wanted to share a 'framework' that I always use. "title" was the Xth issue of the [[]] comic book mini-series. Synopsis Continuity The story is set after "[[]]", but before "[[]]". Appearances Individuals *Angel Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire Events Locations Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Collections *''[[]]'' Pop Culture References Quotes I use the 'framework' below for TPB/HCs. "title" was a trade paperback collecting ???. Stories * "[[]]" Appearances *Angel (X/X) Maybe these'll be of use to you. --Paul van Gent 12:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :These will be extremely helpful! Thanks so mcuh! Have you edited the Spike Comics that I've already done with this template? I think it's a better format than what I have on there now. Thanks again! ToQuoteBuffy ::You're welcome! Yeah, I've done all the Spike comics. But I think most of the Angel comics still need a lot of work ;) --Paul van Gent 14:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Action figures articles Wookiepedia doesn't have articles for each version of a toy or action figure. They don't even have articles for alternate universe versions of the characters. All the articles will be deleted. However, you're welcome to add A LITTLE info, as well as the images, in the respective character article.--Gonzalo84 05:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Busts and Statues Hi, I've noticed how you've made pages about individual Buffy toy busts and statues and that they were then deleted. Even though I do agree with that last move I do think having that kind of imformation won't hurt and does have a place there. What I suggest is that you make one page with all the individual busts and statues with their images and imformation listed down. If not, maybe add them onto the "Action figures" page or put each of them in article of the character or episode they're about (so add the image in the "Behind the Scenes" section and a short sentence of what company released it and what the figure actually features). OwnerMan 08:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : And please avoid copy-pasting the promotional text of the action figures. Its better if we have links, for example, to the sites that promote them.--Gonzalo84 17:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC)